External aircraft lights, broadly speaking, fall into two main categories. The first is to act as warning lights for the purpose of providing a visible warning of the aircraft's presence to observers both on the ground and in other aircraft. The second is for the purpose of illuminating the space around the aircraft to improve visibility for the pilot, of which landing lights are an example. Essentially, there are three types of external aircraft warning lights: strobe lights, position lights and colored navigation lights. Strobe lights are intended to attract the attention of observers, especially in low light conditions and, accordingly, these lights are designed to emit very bright light all around the aircraft and are usually pulsed so that they flash at between about 40 to 100 times a minute. In addition to the necessity of emitting light all around the aircraft, regulations imposed by the relevant national governing aviation bodies stipulate that there should be a low divergence in the vertical plane. Accordingly, warning lights ideally emit light in a substantially horizontal disk pattern.
Once an observer is made aware of the presence of an aircraft by its warning lights, the colored navigation lights provide an indication of the orientation of the aircraft. Typically, an aircraft carries a green colored navigation light on the starboard side and a red colored navigation light on the port side. These colored lights are in addition to the white position lights and white strobe lights. Warning lights are typically located on the end of the wings and on the tail of an airplane. The colored navigation lights and position lights are less bright than the strobe lights and are generally illuminated continuously in use.
In contrast with the strobe lights which are required to be visible around 360 degrees in a horizontal plane, both the horizontal and vertical distribution of emitted light from position and navigation lights is important. This is because each type of warning light is required to emit light in a horizontal plane around the aircraft and at a minimum intensity which varies according to angular direction. For example, the red and green lights are not only required to emit bright light directly forward from the aircraft, but are also required to emit light to the port side and the starboard side respectively, albeit of a lower minimum intensity than in the forward direction. The white position lights are required to be visible from the rear of the aircraft and also to the port and starboard sides.